Alef Group
Alef Group (Farsi: "الف") is an elite special forces unit in Tabi'atstan formed as a dedicated counter-terrorism force of the GKSB. Whilst Alef Group is primarily focused on defensive operations, it can also be tasked with police duties, paramilitary operations, and for covert operations, be they domestic or international. History Alef Group was formed in 1974 after the Munich Massacre in 1972 in response to the formation of GSG 9 in West Germany in an attempt to increase Tabi'atstani defensive capabilities against terrorism. During the 2000 Tabi'atstani coup d'état, Alef Group was tasked with apprehending then-president Yuri Pashenko. Organisation *HQ *Operational Detachment *Operational Detachment *Operational Detachment *Operational Detachment *Operational Detachment *Territorial units and special services Two of the Operational Detachments are stationed in Qal'eh Manar. There are six territorial units, each with around 45 men. Personnel and training All Alef Group operatives are trained in parachuting and marksmanship, with one third having special training in mountain warfare and another third being trained in counter-sabotage diving. Equipment Uniforms Soldiers in Alef Group wear BDU-style uniforms in black as standard, although they have often also been seen using Russian Flora camouflage patterns. Firearms *'Pistols' **APB suppressed machine pistol (Soviet Union) **Arsenal Firearms Strike One semi-automatic pistol (Russia/Italy) **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Glock 19 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **MP-443 Grach semi-automatic pistol (Russia) **PB suppressed semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **PSS suppressed semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **Stechkin APS machine pistol (Soviet Union) *'Submachine guns' **Brügger & Thomet MP9 submachine gun (Switzerland) **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) **SR-2 Veresk submachine gun (Russia) **Vityaz-SN submachine gun (Russia) *'Shotguns' **Saiga-12 shotgun *'Assault rifles' **AK-74 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKS-74U carbine assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AK-103 assault rifle (Russia) **AK-104 carbine assault rifle (Russia) **AK-105 carbine assault rifle (Russia) **APS underwater assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AS Val assault rifle with integrated suppressor (Soviet Union) **Heckler & Koch HK416 MR223 carbine assault rifle (Germany) **SR-3 Vikhr compact assault rifle (Russia) *'Sniper rifles' **Accuracy International AWM bolt-action sniper rifle (United Kingdom) **Dragunov SVD semi-automatic sniper rifle (Soviet Union) **Heckler & Koch HK417 MR308 battle rifle (Germany) **Lobaev OVL bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) **Orsis T-5000 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **OSV-96 bolt-action anti-materiel sniper rifle (Russia) **Sako TRG-42 bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle (Russia) **VKS bullpup sniper rifle (Russia) **VSK-94 suppressed sniper rifle (Russia) **VSS Vintorez suppressed sniper rifle (Soviet Union) *'Machine guns' **Kord heavy machine gun (Russia) **PKM general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **PKP Pecheneg general-purpose machine gun (Russia) **RPK-74 light machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Grenade launchers' **AGS-30 Atlant automatic grenade launcher (Russia) **GM-94 pump-action grenade launcher (Russia) **GP-25 under-barrel grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RG-6 semi-automatic grenade launcher (Russia) **RPG-7V rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 disposable light anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-22 Netto disposable anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-26 Aglen disposable anti-tank rocket launcher (Soviet Union) **RPO-A Shmel thermobaric rocket launcher Vehicles Alef Group has been known to make use of BTR-series armoured personnel carriers and BMP-series infantry fighting vehicles for operations requiring heavier firepower, and it has a fleet of nondescript trucks and cars. For certain surprise raid missions, it can make use of commercial vans with added internal armour and bulletproof glass. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:GKSB